


The Best Kind of Distraction

by RudeNNotGinger



Series: MShalenko Chronicles [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Black Male Character, Destroy Ending, Dom Kaidan, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC Male Shepard, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Trans Male Kaidan, Trans Male Kaidan Alenko, Trans Male Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: While Tali's stuck dealing with Admiralty nonsense on Rannoch, her boyfriends are staying on Earth. A thunderstorm cancels Shepard's and Kaidan's plan for a day at the beach, but they figure out other ways to have fun. Set sometime after the Destroy ending in ME 3.For June's Shenko Smut Thursday challenge: https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/post/174225653581/smut-prompts





	The Best Kind of Distraction

"Well, there goes our idea for a day on the beach."

Shepard stood behind the huge sliding glass doors that separated the balcony from the dining room, peering out at the hefty cinereal storm clouds rolling over the bay. The water, coastline, and greenery were all cast in ashen colors while the sky hurled needles of rain onto the landscape below. Beneath the murky expanse, the waves of English Bay's waters sloshed and crashed against themselves and the edge of the beach.

"Maybe so, but there's always a warm and cozy day indoors."

Kaidan's voice came from behind, echoing from somewhere in the kitchen. Shepard glanced over his shoulder just in time to see his boyfriend set two large sable mugs on the bar with both hands. Tiny white curls of steam rose from their mouths while a heady mix of chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon, and spices wafted through the air.

"You made the hot chocolate to match."

"And it's from the recipe Cortez passed on to me." Kaidan curled two fingers of each hand into the mugs' handles, then emerged from the kitchen and crossed the dining room floor. "So you get a little spike of red chili and other goodness with the chocolate."

"Even better. then." Shepard grinned.  "You think Vega started dating him just for that hot chocolate recipe?"

Kaidan chuckled. "We may never know," he replied, handing one mug to Shepard, who carefully curled one of his calloused brown hands around its heavy body. Shepard had already braced himself for the heat radiating through its smooth black ceramic body. Slipping his own fingers into the handle, he lifted the mug up and inhaled its heady, piquant aroma before putting it to his lips and taking in a small sip of the rich, hot liquid. "You know, this makes up for us being stuck indoors."

Kaidan saw the smile curling up the corners of Shepard's mouth, stretching and curving the Cupid's bow of his lips.

"I thought it might," he replied, stepping closer to Shepard and slipping an arm around his waist while holding his own mug with his left hand. As he moved in closer, the other man's scent drifted to his nose, warm skin with light creamy, earthy, and nutty aromas still fresh from after his shower. Through the fabric of Kaidan's hoodie, he still felt Shepard's warmth bleeding through.

"Heard from Tali yet today?"

Shepard shook his head. "It's nighttime where she's at on Rannoch, anyway. She'll probably shoot us a message in a few hours."

"I really wanted her to see this place," Kaidan admitted, peering out through the doors over the bay. "Although with these storms, she's not missing much."

"Hopefully, we'll still have plenty of leave left when she's done," Shepard mused. "Then the three of us together can have a proper vacation. Maybe here. If that's alright with your mother."

"I'd like that. And she did say that she didn't want to see this place stay empty." Kaidan set his mug down on the dining table behind them, then pulled closer. "By the way, how's that leg of yours feeling?"

"Stiff, but better than yesterday. Doesn't hurt as much. Although I have you to thank for that."

"Always glad to help."

"Uh-huh. And not just for the sex involved, I suppose?" Shepard teased, glancing over at Kaidan with a smirk.

"I don't hear any complaints from you, Ian," Kaidan's voice went quieter and deeper, matching the hand that skimmed past the other man's waist and onto his hip. "But if you don't like it, I can always stop..."

Shepard's tone darkened. "Who said I _wanted_ you to stop?"

"Could have fooled me..." Kaidan's hand slid over Shepard's backside, making the shorter man shut his eyes and hitch his breath. He wasted no time in turning and grasping Kaidan by his shoulder, then pulling him into a slow, hungry kiss. Feeling a familiar tingle traverse his skin, he let his eyes flutter open just long enough to notice a faint wash of limpid blue energy flowing over his skin: his biotics, not Kaidan's. He'd always had less control than Alenko, but it was just enough for the Vanguard to turn himself into a living weapon, slamming his body into enemies and then smacking the ground with enough earth-shaking force to knock them down.

"What do you think _now_?" Shepard murmured, covered in electric-hued shimmer than even left pale coronas around his deep brown irises.

"What do I think? Well...for one, you still need to learn better control." Kaidan voice darkened in equal measure to his boyfriend's, his lips formed into a wicked smirk as he watched the dark energy envelop the other's body. "And...I think there's a spot in front of the fireplace with our names on it." He jerked his head towards the brown brick hearth in the wall that stood a few meters to his left. "Plenty warm with our clothes _on_ or _off_."

"Now you're talking." Shepard smiled back, then drew in a breath. Once his flared-up biotics died down, Kaidan clasped his hand and led him towards the cozy alcove where yellow-orange flames already flickered around the wood in the fireplace. Two cream colored love seats sat opposite each other in front of the welcoming fire, and a thick sage green area rug spread out between the love seats.

In one ear, Shepard heard the crackle of flames; in the other, tiny barbs of rain slammed sideways against the balcony doors. Glimpsing through the glass, he noticed the clouds had darkened to a deep charcoal, and the bay was filled with violent foamy white waves interspersed with dark slate grey water reflecting the sky above.

"That storm's something else," he muttered, but Kaidan tugging his hand brought him back to reality. When Kaidan let go, Shepard found himself standing directly in front of the older man, who now peered up at him from his place on the love seat. All mirth had disappeared from the major's face, and only his serene amber eyes gave away any warmth.

"First things first: you're wearing too many clothes. We need to do something about that."

Shepard swallowed. The shift in the other's demeanor was subtle, but the words were unmistakable. 

"Yes, Sir," he replied, then grasped the hem of his dark green sweater and carefully pulled it over his head. In quick but deliberate succession, he peeled off the gray tee-shirt underneath, then stepped out of his thong sandals and pushed them to the side before sliding off his jeans and briefs. Each garment he shed was quickly and neatly folded, then placed on a cushion of the other love seat before he stopped and stood still in front of his boyfriend, letting the other's gaze pan down over his nude form.

"Very nice." Mirth crept back into the major's voice as he skimmed two hands over Shepard's stomach and the hard planes of his chest before brushing both thumbs over his deep brown nipples. His hands drifted back down until they smoothed over his hips, fingernails drawing light lines over his inner thighs until an index finger trailed between his legs and over his pubic mound.

"Fuck," Shepard whispered, willing himself to stay still for his boyfriend's teasing touches.

"I'm actually impressed, Ian," Kaidan mused as he passed his hands around Shepard's hips to cradle his ass. "Months ago you would have been begging for more touch or trying to get my fingers inside you."

"I've learned, Sir," Shepard responded quietly.

"So my lessons _weren't_ lost on you." Alenko chuckled. "Now if you can keep your biotics offline while I have my way with you, I _might_  let you come."

The commander shivered, inhaled a deep breath, and blew it back out, forcing himself to focus.

"Good boy. Now: I want you on your knees in front of me." 

As Kaidan finished his last sentence, he started unbuckling his belt. While Shepard gradually lowered himself to his knees, the major shimmied his jeans down his hips and off his body, shoving them aside before he scooted to the edge of his seat. 

Shepard drank in the other's scent, a mix of light sweat and musk. He didn't need to be told what to do next; Kaidan's parted thighs already sent a clear message, so he leaned forward and nosed his lover's meticulously groomed patch of dark curls before lapping languidly over the swollen arousal he found. His rhythm was slow and relaxed, taking his time as he tenderly drew Kaidan between his lips and pleasured him, alternating between bobbing his head up and down and stopping in place to swirl his tongue around and under the fleshly glans. 

The older man moaned and tightened his grip in the chaotic mess of black coils on top of Shepard's head, making the vanguard whimper out softly into his boyfriend's thatch of dark pubic curls before the hand in his hair guided his head closer. A quiet string of profanities dropped from Kaidan's lips as he rocked his hips, pushing against the kneeling man's face. With his mouth open, Shepard let the other man use him, struggling to ignore the insistent erection tingling between his own thighs. He couldn't help but marvel at how his biotics hadn't yet sprung to life despite being incredibly turned on by the other man's moves, taste, and scent.

How Kaidan could force himself to stop, Shepard couldn't understand, but after several minutes, the major abruptly pulled Shepard's head back and looked down at him with fierce, blown-open eyes. Shepard saw Kaidan's flushed skin and breath leaving his body in shudders. The storm outside had grown more fierce, with sheets of rain hammering against the balcony doors' glass. The lights around them flickered once, then twice, then dimmed completely, leaving the two men in darkness except for the fire blazing in the hearth a few meters away. 

"Shit," Kaidan murmured, glancing around before returning his gaze to the kneeling man before.

Shepard felt his mouth curl involuntarily into a grin. "Who says we have to stop?"

Through the shadows over his lover's face, Shepard could see him grin back at him in reply "Where'd you get the idea we'd stop?"

The major gave Shepard a gentle shove. He allowed himself to tumble onto his back, sprawled out face up on the rug in front of the fire. Kaidan rolled his shoulders and let the hoodie drop from his torso, then yanked his tee-shirt off before depositing both on the love seat and settling onto his stomach on the rug, right between Shepard's thighs. 

"Let's see how you hold up when you're _not_ sucking me off."

They were only feather-light touches from his lover's fingertips, but they still made Shepard cry out and jolt. Gentle kisses on the insides of his thighs soon turned into love bites mingled with gingerly sucked and nibbled patches of sensitive skin. His entire body sang at these touches as he was pushed dangerously close to losing control. He didn't want to come or let his biotics flare up, so he sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.

Shepard had only just achieved a sense of calm before Kaidan disrupted it by engulfing him with his mouth and starting to suck and bob in a steady rhythm. _Bastard!_  Shepard almost choked out, but shoved the sentiment back down his throat and let out a series of moans in its place.

"Good boy," Kaidan murmured, his hot breath tickling Shepard before he closed his mouth around him again.

Now it was the commander's turn to let out a string of curses while the major took him apart. Two fingers found their way inside him and began pumping in and out, making him whine and clench around both digits. The blue flare kept coming to the surface, but Shepard diligently shoved it back down before it could coat his body. Of course, this exercise in self-control had another side effect: delaying his orgasm. As he relaxed and let each threatening biotic emergence die down, his impending climax would also recede. 

That was obviously his boyfriend's goal. Sometimes he climaxed without a biotic flare-up, and sometimes it rose to the surface well ahead of his orgasm. One disastrous incident happened a week after shore leave when Tali had bent him over his desk chair to fuck him soundly with one of her strap-ons. When a violent shudder had ripped through his body, he'd let loose a field of dark energy that catapulted her backwards, knocked over his private terminal, sent his coffee maker careening to the floor, and shattered the glass shelves of his ships' display case, making three of his model ships tumble to the ground and break. Thankfully, his girlfriend only suffered a faint yet repairable fracture in her helmet's visor--and no infections, since the crack was too tiny to breach. 

Thinking back to that accident distracted him long enough to make his arousal quiet down, but Kaidan was determined to shove him back to the edge. He'd slid up Shepard's body and now leaned over him, pumping three fingers in and out of his body while teasing stiffened flesh with his thumb. The younger man looked up and saw black locks dangling askew over his lover's pale golden forehead, almost touching his dark brows. The cresting desire threatened to rise back to the surface and break, bringing with it his orgasm and a biotic eruption that might easily lift his boyfriend into the air.

"Fuck, Kaidan!" he grunted. "You keep doing that...and I don't know if I can hold back."

"Come for me," Kaidan murmured in the shell of his ear. "I want you to let go."

"What if I break something?!" Shepard shouted.

"Don't think about it, Shepard. _That's an order_ ," Kaidan whispered. He kissed a trail down the curve of his neck and sunk his teeth into the juncture where Shepard's neck and shoulder met, making the commander let out a strangled cry and clench around his fingers. When Kaidan let go, Shepard relaxed his body and spread his legs wider, letting the other push his hand deeper in and rub his thumb over his plump, tingling erection. 

Shepard finally released what'd remained shackled inside him and when his orgasm broke, he cried into the other man's shoulder. He saw the familiar crystalline blue field rise from his skin but to his surprise, it merged with the one already enveloping the major's body. The intensity of the two men's blending biotic fields sent Kaidan into his own ecstasy, shouting his lover's name as his own vision went white. 

Both men spent, they collapsed in a naked, panting, limp heap on the rug. Shepard noticed that the lights had come back on and that noise of the outside storm had completely faded. Turning his head, he peered up through a triangular bit of glass near the upper edge of one of the balcony doors.

"Storm's stopped," he mused, watching pale grey clouds shift across the sky and reveal a small sliver of cyan.

Kaidan's glance followed Shepard's to the breaking cloud cover over the bay. "Huh. Well, what do you know about that." 

Shepard chuckled, then jerked his head toward the dining room table. "And I think our hot chocolate's gone cold by now."

"I know, right? You're such a distraction." Kaidan peered down and pushed an errant lock of Shepard's hair away from his eyes. "But one I wouldn't trade for anything."

The commander smiled back. "That so?"

"Oh, absolutely," the major replied, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Shepard's lips. 


End file.
